Surprise Homecoming
by Fan5124
Summary: Ok, so this is yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. This is a pwp with one of my favorite pairings ChoujiShikamaru, because seriously they don't get enough love.


1Title: Surprise Homecoming

Rating: NC-17 (M) whatever you want to call it.

Pairing: ShikaChou because I love them together

Warning: uh sex...that's basically it...

Shikamaru was tired and sore as he toweled off his hair. He had just finished a shower after a long mission. The mission had gone as planned of course, but it had still been a pain in the ass to complete. There were a lot of bruises and cuts all around for the team, but overall it was a pretty simple mission. Shikamaru sighed as he walked to his bedroom and lay down on the bed tossing the towel onto the floor. It was nice to finally rest on his soft, comfy, pillows. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was so nice to be home after 3 weeks away. Slowly Shikamaru let himself relax and felt sleep take over his consciousness. That is, until someone knocked on his front door.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru sat up as the person knocked again. The black haired man grumbled as he stood and put on some boxers and a shirt. He walked out to the livingroom and to the front door. He opened it and sighed, no matter how much he wanted to whine to the person who interrupted his much needed rest...he just couldn't. "Hello Chouji." Chouji smiled slightly as Shika let him into the house.

"Sorry Shika, I know you were probably getting ready to sleep, but I needed to talk to you." Shikamaru nodded as he sat on the couch. He knew that if Chouji wanted anything the bigger man would just go and get it himself. Chouji sat next to him and sighed looking at his hands. "How is your arm? Ino felt really bad that you took the kunai for her." Shikamaru knew Chouji was stalling, he could tell by the way Chouji was twisting his fingers.

"Chouji..." The bigger man winced slightly, he knew Shika wouldn't fall for that. He just wanted to buy himself some time to figure out how to put in words what he wanted to say. "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to talk about Ino." Chouji smirked slightly and looked over at Shika who was leaning against the back of the couch.

"No you're right, I wouldn't come here for that...I just wanted to see you I guess." Shika smirked lazily and looked over to his best friend who was blushing slightly. "Stop looking at me like that." Shikamaru chuckled softly and sat up.

"Chou, we just spent 3 weeks on a mission, and now you just want to see me?" Chouji grinned at his friend slightly the blush still on his cheeks.

"Well you are clean now." Shikamaru smiled softly.

"So what did you want to see me about?" The larger man sighed and turned to his best friend. Every time he saw his friend he felt his heart beat quicken and almost melt. The lazy man was just so _beautiful _especially with his hair down... Chouji just couldn't for the life of him find the words to say it. Well he couldn't find the _right _words that wouldn't make him look like a complete mush.

"Well you see Shika I...well..." Chouji let out a frustrated sigh as he thought about what to say. The thinner man sat there and patiently waited for Chouji to finish...or maybe he was falling asleep with his eyes open, Chouji never put it past the other man.

"Your so cute Chouji, just tell me, you know you can tell me anything. You're being troublesome." Chouji blushed again as Shikamaru called him cute. That was it, Chouji used all the courage he had in his body and quickly leaned over his lazy friend and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, a brush of lips with hardly any pressure. Chouji leaned back quickly, an apology ready on his lips but Shikamaru stopped him. "Chouji...I wish you had done that earlier." Chouji's jaw practically hit the floor as Shika smiled. "But I do hope you plan on doing it again." Chouji didn't have to be asked twice. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's again placing his hands on his friends hips. Shikamaru smiled against Chouij's lips and wrapped his arms around wide shoulders. Chouji leaned in harder against his soon -to-be lover, and opened his mouth letting his tongue caress the soft lips. Shikamaru moaned as he let his own tongue dance with Chouji's.

It was unbelievable, a dream come true and Chouji was planning to take advantage of every second. Slowly he separated from Shikamaru leaving the other man practically gasping for air, his lips kiss-swollen. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, both men having a red tint to their skin.

"I love you." The smaller of the two bit his bruised lip slightly as Chouji confessed to him. "I've loved you for years Shika...You're so amazingly beautiful and I just.." Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Chouji, mostly to stop the embarrassing words. He had always been called lazy or smart but no one had ever called him beautiful, and no one ever said anything like that so seriously. Shikamaru broke the kiss and Chouji nuzzled the smaller man's neck. The bigger man moved his tongue over the sweet skin in front of him. How many times had he dreamed of this? Mentally he shook his head, it didn't matter, what mattered was that Shikamaru was ready and willing.

"Chou... mmm..not that I mind...oh right there..." Chouji smirked as he nibbled just under his loves ear at the sensitive flesh. God he wanted to hear the thinner man moan and scream and he was planned to do anything to get it. He broke away from that graceful neck and looked into lovely dark eyes.

"What can I do for you? Anything you want I'll do it." Shikamaru bit back a moan as Chouji reached down between his legs softly rubbing the hardening flesh. "Shika, god you are so gorgeous, please let me love you...please." The black haired man nodded as Chouji continued to caress him through his boxers. Chouji felt a hand in his hair and smirked as his hand moved a little faster.

"Nnn..Chou..oh right there yes!..." Chouji loved how Shikamaru made noise, the moans and words turned him on almost as much as the sight of Shikamaru spread out on the couch and trying to thrust into his hand. "Please!" Chouji began to lick and nibble on the pale neck gently leaving little red marks. His hand slowed to a stop causing the man under him to whine.

"Shika, why don't we move this to the bedroom, hm? Your back can't feel to good at that angle." Shikamaru glared slightly but nodded, he was about to stand up but was forced back with a kiss. Chouji slid his hands under Shikamaru gripping that perfect ass and tugging him forward. Shikamaru moaned into Chouji's mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around the strong neck and his legs wrapped around the bigger mans waist.

Chouji moved as best he could while kissing his love at the same time and Shikamaru was not helping. Not with his tongue halfway down Chouji's throat. Chouji banged into the wall right next to the bedroom door. Shikamaru groaned as Chouji pushed against him, their erections rubbing against one another.

"Chouji, I want you." Chouji felt himself grow harder as he moved harder against Shika, he had never heard his friend react so passionately to anything. Chouji kissed him again before he turned and walked them through the door. Walking toward the bed Chouji almost tripped over the towel Shikamaru earlier discarded. When he got to the bed Shikamaru unwrapped his limbs from his lover and moved up the bed. He smiled, his eyes hazed over in lust as he slowly took off his shirt. Chouji swallowed as he admired Shikamaru's chest.

"You really are amazing." Shikamaru blushed slightly then kneeled on the bed in front of the other man. He reached under Chouji's shirt and lifted it over his head. Chouji couldn't help but lower his eyes at his own nakedness. Shikamaru frowned and cupped Chouji's face bringing him t eye level.

"Don't get shy on me now Chou, I think your beautiful." To prove his point he ran both hands down Chouji's chest and smirked. "Muscles are always nice." Chouji smirked slightly and wrapped an arm around his partners thin waist. "Now get on the bed Chou." Chouji nodded as he pushed Shika down on the bed and kissed him passionately. "You need to take off your shoes and pants." Chouji growled and bit Shika's collarbone rather hard as he kicked off his shoes. Shikamaru reached down and pulled at his lovers pants pulling them past his hips. Chouji ran a hand up into Shikamaru's hair and kissed his neck.

"Shika, what do you want me to do?" Shikamaru whimpered as Chouji tilted his head back to suck on his adam's apple. Chouji's other hand slid over to one of his nipples pinching just slightly causing the smaller man to jump.

"I-I want...mmm...you, everything that you are..." Chouji moaned against the black haired man's neck and kneeled on either side of Shika's hips. He reached down and slowly removed the other man's boxers. Chouji gasped at the absolute _beauty_ he was witnessing.

"Oh Shika...Let me love you..." Shikamaru nodded as Chouji leaned down and kissed him softly. His kisses moved slowly down the other man's body, over his neck and chest then down to his abdomen. Chouji stopped when he got to the angry looking member. He looked up to see Shikamaru's face and almost moaned out loud. The look of pure ecstacy over the other man's face was almost to much. Chouji ever so slowly reached out with his tongue to taste the man he'd loved for so long. The one below him gripped the sheets and moaned, Chouji knew he couldn't keep the Nara waiting, not with a look like that. He quickly took the slimmer man into his mouth and began to really taste him. Shikamaru writhed and whimpered as Chouji began to bob his head. He felt a hand go into his hair but didn't care as his lover kept making such sweet noises.

"Chou...OH YES! There! Please...Let me cum oh god...please..." Chouji groaned as he heard Shikamaru _beg_. That never happened, ever, but it sounded so sweet spilling off of those swollen lips. Chouji's hands explored every inch of skin as he continued to suck on his love, tasting the pre-cum." Chouji felt his own cock throb and realized his boxers were way to tight. Slowly he let his lover's erection fall from his lips, it was answered by a loud whine. "Chouji!" Chouji leaned up and kissed his lover softly.

"Please Shikamaru let me make love to you, I can't stand this anymore!" Shikamaru moaned at the absolute lust in Chouji's voice and nodded as Chouji took off his boxers quickly. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked over Chouji's form.

"Oh god Chouji hurry up, I need that in me now." Chouji nodded as he looked over into the night table.

"Tell me you have lube of some kind baby..." Shikamaru felt Chouji's knee against his groin an couldn't help but rub against it. Chouji gritted his teeth together as he felt Shika ride his led. He was so unbelievably sexy and Chouji needed him _now_! Chouji founed a bottle of lotion ion the drawer and nodded slightly, he turned t Shika and while he hated to do it he stopped the black haired man's movements. He quickly pushed his lover back down and kissed him passionately. He squeezed the lotion onto his hand and slowly moved in between Shika's legs. He leaned down once again to kiss the man he loved, his hand traveling between taut legs. Shikamaru jumped and yelped as a finger worked it's way into his entrance. Slowly the finger was pushed in then pulled out, this was repeated a few times causing the smaller man to pant. Shikamaru winced as a second finger was added and pushed in deeply. Chouji watched as the different emotions played upon his lovers face, dark eyes were closed as his hands twisted the sheets. Chouji pushed in a little deeper and curled his fingers slightly. Shika yelped and shuttered as his cock jumped. "There..." Chouji smiled and hit the spot again watching as the slim body against the bed arched up. Chouji pushed in one more finger watching his lover twist the sheets and his breath quicken. "Chouji!" Chouji removed his fingers and quickly moved closer to his lover. He lifted one of his legs and put it on his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed the smaller man's sweaty brow.

"I love you." He whispered it as he pushed slowly into his love. The heat that surrounded him was almost to much as he gently pushed in deeper. He heard Shikamaru whimper and he held still for a moment letting the other man get used to the invasion. "Shika...god.." Shika gasped as the large length pushed further into him.

"I'm...I'm ok Chou...move..." Chouji moved his hips slightly, causing pleasure to rush up both mens spines. Chouji gripped onto the sheets next to the other mans hips and thrust his hips harder. Shikamaru cried out as his prostate was hit directly. "Chouji! Faster!" Chouji was in no state of mind to argu as he pumped his hips faster and harder. It was passionate and intense as they moved with one another. Both men crying out as they sunk deeper into the heat and pleasure. Chouji shifted slightly so he could touch Shikamaru with his hand. He leaned down and swallowed the scream that erupted from the other ninja's mouth. It couldn't last much longer, not with the tight heat and the accuracy of each thrust. Shikamaru screamed and this time Chouji let him as he came over both of their stomachs. Chouji wasn't far behind as he came deep within his lovers body.

Chouji pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Shikamaru. He looked over to the other man and smiled slightly as the other ninja's hair was spread out over the pillows and his face was set in pure bliss. Chouji waited a few moments before wrapping an arm around Shikamaru's chest.

"Are you alright Shika?" Shika opened his eyes to slits.

"Hm?...yeah better than ever." Chouji smiled and kissed Shikmaru's cheek. He closed his eye's and was about to go to sleep when he felt Shikamaru slide up to his chest and nuzzle his neck. "I love you too you know, you never were troublesome." Chouji couldn't help but smile as sleep began to take over his mind. Before he lost total consciousness, one thought floated through his mind. _This_ was the most perfect thing to come home to.


End file.
